storm rider
by badboywest
Summary: ok new story idear. MA reader discretion addvised. and need bate for the story. grama and spelling may need fixing. but enjoy. chap 2 neraly completed allso working on chap 3. narutoX? no yaoi, harmem most likely. powerful and smart. summary inside.


Hi every one just a update on my stories. They have all been temporarily disbanded. Now this does not mean I have given them up but till I sort out my plotlines for the stories and get over my writers block on them I can not continue my stories. But I do have 3 ideas for new naruto stories. And one just so happens to be. Storm rider. And mane theme is the bodies by disturbed plot is

--

What if jarya trained naruto Before wave arc

What if naruto died when jariya had thrown naruto over the cliff. And what would happen if naruto was reborn the same day due to a fox's miss intentions but indoing so the kyuubi greatly misgauged naruto's potential creating a hell on two legs so to speak.

Watch naruto as he slice's thru all enimes as he lets his mask fall. Watch the aftermath of the maelstrom naruto creates whith his hatred, rage sadness and sorrow

Powerful naruto, Demonic naruto, Insane naruto, Semi Dark naruto, Split Persona naruto

No main pairings yet, harem demonic and normal, R rated for gore sexual reference's rape attempts and reference's, suicide attempts and reference's, sex scenes (lemons and limes) hardcore swearing mutilation torcher and BDSM……..and spelling errors(bit of humour in there lol) last but not least crued humour._** If u are easily offended and/or under the age of 17 read at ones own risk**_. I own nothing but of my own ideas and creations. Now let the games Begin

As Naruto fell deep in to the dark riven, naruto digs deep to try and find the second chakra but fails to reach in time, as naruto sees the ground coming up faster and faster the last thing Naruto can think of before smashing head first from the 3k drop is 'fucken hell'.

Jaryia was getting pretty nervus about the fact nothing happened. No summons no chakra of any kind. Getting worried he just killed his newest student and son of his first minato, Jaryia he decides to check up on naruto and hope the worst has not happened to his godson. But little did he know what he sees down there will haunt his dreams for ever.

As Jariya climes down the three kilometre crevice he spies the hunting sight of his student, his god son that he was meant to look after broken on the dirt floor with a three meter stag-mite producing thru his chest out his spine. Naruto's face was contorted in a face of fear, pain and oddly sadness. Pushing thru thought that naruto did live for a short while after the rock had penetrated thru him was obsured. Looking upon Naruto's broken form he kneels closer to his face and with tears forming in his eyes he wipes some of the blood that leaked out of Naruto's mouth while mumbling "I am sorry I was not there for you when you where younger and I am sorry I failed you as a teacher and lastly I am sorry you will never be able to make the people of konoha accept you. But I wont let them defile your grave",.

With of the utmost care Jariya lifted naruto of the rock, wincing at the sqwanching and plopping sound of the rock removed form his flesh and a few of his organs falling onto the ground. With Naruto's body held within his arms bridal style he took off out of the raven heading into training grounds 44 the forest of death. There know one would be mad enough to enter just to deface ones grave.

"arrrrrrrrr what the fucken hell happed, first if am falling then land on that fucken sharp rock then next I am in this fucken hell hole of a sewer" where the voiced thoughts of one blond child. Aloud roaring sound could be heard thru out the halls attracting the attion of Naruto. As he decides to investigate for the sore of the noise the further he goes the more he notices the state of the walls, floor and ceiling round him. More cracks where appearing the further he went. At first they where spider line crakes then started getting bigger till the point of he had to move around holes in the floor and dodge bits of falling ceiling.

Once naruto came upon a large cage that seam rusted and the metal bars twisted around each other as if something broke out. Naruto notices a peace of paper float up towards him. When he picks it up to see what it was he just notice's the kanji for seal before getting flung into a wall. As he landed limply as he slumped angst the wall he chuckles, his attacker had the strangest thought as naruto's chuckle turns into a full blown insane laughter _**'what is wrong with this one he laughs at a attack that would knock out a stonger person, douse he like pain'**_ his attacker never got to finsh its thoughts as naruto's voice came thru.

"my my if I am correct I just got hit by the kyuubi, would I be wrong" as he looks up and confirms his suspicions as he gaze's at the nine tailed fox with its teeth bared "well aren't you a pretty sight all scary and shit" as naruto struggles to get up the fox lowers its head and speaks in a deep menacing voice _**"aren't you scared puny human, do you not fear me the great kyuubi"**_ __shaking his head he gives out a deep sigh before saying "just do it" the fox was stunned and asked what he meant receiving another insane chuckle from the blond "arnt you going to kill me, you know its bad manners to play with your food, come on you will be doing me a favour as well ad the villagers as the only seem me as you". Once again the fox was stunned not only this child was not afraid but it showed no respect at all but not to mention his wish's for death but before the fox could respond naruto spoke up again "well if your not going to kill me how bout you kindly **FUCK OFF**" at that moment naruto seemed to be surrounded in a pitch black aurora of chakra before passing out from the pain.

As the kyuubi reverted back into human form, its body reshaped its self into a drop dead gorgeous lady around the age of 21 that seamed to give of a aurora of power and grace, she moves towards the unconsuis child and pikes him up before whispering into his ear "I will allow you to live as u keep me entertained" before she grabbed a hold of naruto around his wast and vanished both into the maki. The kyuubi would never realise it but at that moment she had the chance to stop a child that would grow into the strongest being that has the power that would even make kami fear going against, but yet gain allie for all eternity and maybe even a lover.

Around Naruto's grave stood four people. Anko, Kakashi, Jaryia and the third hokage. All four had grim looks their face's as they looked down at the grave. But thire silence was broken when Kakashi could be heard asking "why". As the other three looked towards the man that seems to be hiding large amounts of pain in his voice. "why" he crocked out again but with anger building in his voice this time.

Jaryia bowed his head in shame as he knew the question was aimed towards him. He just could not bare to look Kakashi in the eye. But he knew what was coming next and did not move away from the blow that was comeing towards his face. When the blow connected Jaryia was laying on the ground holding his sore jaw but before he could pull himself up Kakashi was already crouched over him ready to deal another blow to the old perverts nose.

Anko and the third where stunned. Here was Kakashi that was normally level headed and a tad lazy that seemed to now give off such A aurora of hatred, rage, and bitterness. Most likely due to the sad irony of him losing a potential student for his three man squad. That was holding off its third member position for naruto. And yet he was over a down Jaryia pummelling the mans face all the while screaming out 'why'. Jaryia just spat blood ar Kakashi's face before shoving him off before screaming at him.

"why do you care Kakashi!! Last time I checked you ditch naruto onto me in favour to train the uchiha. Tell me do you think I wanted naruto to die. He was MY GODCHILD dam it. Did you know I caught him trying to commit Suicide not once but Three times. Three Fucken Times! Tell me Kakashi what would have made Naruto want to do this"

As Kakashi, Anko and The Third looked stunned at this revelation but only one could know of the reasons, one was able to speculate and the other oblivious (A/N for the order read from third to kakashi)

"He told me each time, that maybe the world would be better off with out him. I asked him why he would say that. Do you know what he told me Kakashi? he told me, no one would care if he died and that the village would hold celebrations for his death. That not even the children of the academy understood him due to the hate passed onto them from there parents. That he wanted death on his terms not of konoha's ninja's or villages. I asked him what he meant and he told me, 'I can not remember how many times people have tried killing me be it civilian or ninja there are just to many to count.' And did you know the worst part. When he told me this he had a smile on his face. A fake smile but a smile none the less and those cold lifeless eyes. I will never forget them so don't patronize me Kakashi and I am ashamed on this village"

As Jaryia finished his speech he vanished from sight leavening one stunned hokage thinking on how he failed naruto. One openly sobbing Anko and anko never cries about anything in the open. And one stunned and ashamed Kakashi that could not stop from crying. No how much he tried Jaryia's words cut deep but worst of all he knew with all his heart that what jaryia said was true and could not stop thinking of how he failed naruto.

The Third was the first to brake out of his stooper addressed the remaining two still around the grave.

"Anko Kakashi this must not become common knowledge. I have know doubt in my mind what naruto said about the village celebrating his death will become a reality so for the last think I can at least do is make it so they don't tarnish his name or grave. From now on naruto is on a long training trip with a indefinite return. Understand"

The two could only nod as they parted from the grave site leaveing the hokage to morn in privet.

The third looked down at naruto's grave letting tears slowly fall down his face. Before letting out a silent whisper into the winds "naruto I am sorry I failed you I am sorry"

"_I am sorry"_

Naruto awoke suddenly as he thought he heard something but looking around he could only ask "where am I?" as he looked at his strange environment but notices the siloet of someone coming closer

Sorry about leavening it in this cliff hanger but I must say its not looking too good and before you ask naruto is not going to become a Fox demon but more of a cross of a

Well I wont tell you but read if you want to find out


End file.
